


Sparkles

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The destruction of Voldemort lies in the power he knows not.  That power: love. And what could be more powerful than the love of a family?  The Potter family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Sparkles**

**Chapter One: Alyson**

**Summary:** The destruction of Voldemort lies in the power he knows not. That power: love. And what could be more powerful than the love of a family? The Potter family.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything Harry Potter related. Well except for copies of the books, which I have read only about a thousand times. I'm only borrowing JKR's characters and settings. the only person in the entire story that I own is Alyson, so please don’t sue me. I have *counts the money in her wallet* three dollars and forty-nine cents. is that really worth sueing me over? "Cause it's all I have.

_A/N: The title of the story has just about nothing to do with the actual story, I just needed a title and this is the best one me and my sister could think of. And I have a few warnings for later chapters. One: there will be spoilers to the books, though those of you who don’t know what happens in the books really ought to get to a library and read them. Second: there will be slash in later chapters, but I will give you fair warning when I get to it so that those of you who don’t like that kind of stuff can skip over it._

* * *

“Bye Sweetheart. I’ll see you tonight,” Alyson Porret said as she kissed her boyfriend goodbye.

“Bye love,” Fred Williams said before leaving the flat the two of them shared. Down the street he ducked into an alley and disappeared.

Alyson didn’t see this though. After Fred left she showered then dried and brushed out her long dark red hair. At the length it was, it was wavy, but if it were cut short it would be almost unmanageable. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and an eighteen-year-old woman with slightly tanned skin and blue green eyes stared back at her. At times people swore that her eyes were the clearest shade of emerald green

After donning a pair of flared jeans and a bright blue tank top, Alyson went about tidying up the flat. As she was making the bed, she noticed a thin piece of wood on Fred’s bedside table. She picked it up. It was long and smooth. _It can't be a wand_ she thought. _That means Fred would have to be a wizard. Why wouldn’t he have told me? Well I never told him I was a witch either, so I guess I can't be too mad…but I can have a little fun._ She grabbed her own wand out of the drawer of her bedside table. She crossed to the closet and untransfigured the dress in the back. The dress became a very fashionable set of robes, which she put on over her jeans. Now to figure out where Fred is right now. Then it hit her. Vivid red hair. Last name starts with a “W”. Her boyfriend had to be Fred Weasley.

At this conclusion, Alyson Apparated to Diagon Alley. She walked along until she came to number ninety-three. Had this story been a western, everyone in the shop would have stopped whatever it is they were doing and that music that plays whenever a person swings the saloon doors open and enters would have played. But since this is the wizarding world and not a western, none of this happened. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were inspecting the newest items in the Skiving Snackboxes. George came up to greet Alyson as Fred was busy arranging the Portable Swamps which took up half of the back wall of the shop.

“Welcome to Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes,” George greeted. “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

* * *

Before Alyson’s arrival

“C’mon Fred! Who is she?” George asked.

“You’ve been asking me that for the past month and I haven’t answered yet,” Fred replied

“Well do we at least know her?” Ron prodded.

“No, she’s a Muggle.”

“Then maybe I know her,” Hermione said.

“I don’t think so. She said she wasn’t from around here.”

“Then at least ell us her name,” Harry put in.

Fred ignored him and went to straighten the boxes of Portable Swamps at the back of the shop. He didn’t notice the beautiful read head walk in. And he didn’t hear her reply to George’s question.

* * *

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” George asked.

“Actually someone. Where’s Fred?” the woman replied.

“How do you know I’m not him?” George asked with a mischievous grin.

“You’re George. Now where’s Fred?” she asked again.

“You can tell them apart? I’m their brother and I sometimes have trouble telling them apart,” Ron said incredulously.

The woman giggled.

“Fred’s busy,” George said

“Well get him and tell him Aly’s here.”

Fred by this time had gone into the backroom to get more Portable Swamps to put out. George went into the back and emerged a moment later. “He says you can't be Aly.”

“Tell him to get out here and that I have something of his,” Aly replied.

George sighed frustratedly, went into the back and came back with Fred in tow.

Fred stared at Alyson, Who was nonchalantly twirling his wand between the fingers of her left hand. “There something you want to tell me?” she asked. Everyone in the shop was staring at the pair.

“Shouldn’t I ask the same thing?” Fred replied as soon as he got over the shock of his girlfriend, whom he had thought was a Muggle, standing in the middle of his shop.

Alyson ignored his last comment and now holding his wand in her hand, asked, “When were you going to tell me you are a wizard?”

“And what about you telling me you’re a witch?” Fred asked in response.

“I just did. What about you?”

“I just did.”

“No, I figured it out and came here.”

“But you can't be Aly. She’s a Muggle.”

Alyson slowly began closing the distance between her and Fred. He paled more and more with each of her steps. You could almost see the tension radiating form the two. “No. She’s a witch pretending to be a Muggle because her boyfriend was one. Or so she thought.” Alyson was now less than a foot from Fred. Then she whispered so quietly that almost no one but Fred heard her, “But since it’s all out in the open now…” then she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Fred visibly relaxed and color returned to his face.

Ginny, who had entered a moment before, carry a case of Extendable Ears, interrupted them with a “Hem Hem” that still sounded exactly like Ex-Professor Umbridge and caused everyone to look around to see if the evil bitch dared to even set foot in Number Ninety-Three Diagon Alley. Ginny laughed and asked Alyson, “You do know he has a girlfriend?

“I know,” Alyson replied. “I am she.”

“And you are?” Hermione put in almost timidly.

Alyson moved beside Fred and clasped his hand in one of hers. “Alyson Porret. But you guys can call me Aly.” _(A/N: “Porret” is pronounced without the “t”. So basically it’s pronounced “pour” and the letter “a”)_

“Let me introduce everyone,” Fred said. “This, as you already figured out is my twin brother, George. The red haired girl is my little sister Ginny. The other red haired boy is my younger brother Ron. These are his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.”

Now when most people meet THE Harry Potter, first their eyes flick upward to try and see the scar hidden beneath his bangs, then they try and give him special treatment because he somehow defeated an evil wizard at the age of one. But Alyson Porret is not like every other witch or wizard. Her eyes didn’t try for a glimpse of the famous scar. She merely shook his hand the same way she had everyone else’s as their names were mentioned. The only difference in the way she greeted him was that she seemed to smile a little more warmly at him than she did at any of the others. But the only people who noticed this were Alyson and Harry.

* * *

The remaining month of summer was mainly spent at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. Supposedly Alyson, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were helping Fred and George out. But Ginny was rarely seen and nobody really knew where she went, just that she came in with her brothers and left when they left. And Alyson, Harry, Hermione and Ron were usually seen talking to each other and the customers instead of working. Fred and/or George came over numerous times to tell them to stop talking and do some actual work, only to have one of the four retort, “Then pay us some money.” Fred’s ears usually turned red if he were the one berating and Alyson the one chosen to retort. This sight usually caused Alyson and Hermione to lapse into a fit of the giggles and the three guys to exchange looks that plainly said “Women.”

Over the course of this last month of summer with all the talking, and giggling because George also seemed to find it funny and kept making Fred yell at the group of four, Alyson and the Trio became good friends. If Alyson had been going back to Hogwarts with them, Harry, Ron and Hermione would gladly have included her in any adventures they may have in the course of the coming school year. But Alyson had graduated at the end of the previous school year.

All too soon for the younger four people who hung about he shop daily, September first came and they had to return to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley, Alyson, Fred, and George saw them off. Alyson promised the Trio that she would write very soon.


End file.
